invisible
by the autumn evening
Summary: "Kau menciumku sekali malam itu, tapi kau tidak mengingatnya."/ Adalah tahun pertama kita di sekolah saat itu, aku melihatmu dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melupakan makan siangku./ Kisah cinta diam- diam Sasuke untuk seorang gadis yang tak pernah melihatnya. Diceritakan dari sudut pandang Sasuke. AU. 3Shot. based off of real feelings. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

**I**n**v**i**s**i**b**l**e**

**By: **the autumn evening

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura/Guesswho

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Me no own**. **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on. My mom does.

**Warning:** OOC. Drama. Angsty!Sasuke. Sasuke POV

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Yoo-chan, BluePrince14, guesswho, Natsuyakiko32, Saya,Tsuragi De Lelouch, Mauree-Azure, **  
**allihyun, brown Cinnamon, Ramen Panas, VILocKey, milkyways99, Jung Hee Chan, erefpe, Guest, Sakumori Haruna, Nyanmaru, cheryxsasuke, serra**

Yang sudah mereview fanfic saya Don't Even Know Your Name.

**.**

**Untuk diri sediri yang baru saja ditinggal pergi seseorang kesayangan.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review**

**.**

**.**

Kau menciumku sekali malam itu, tapi kau tidak mengingatnya.

Bukannya kau tidak mengingat kejadian itu. Lebih tepatnya kau tak mengingat dengan siapa kau berciuman.

Ini karena selama tiga tahun ini aku tidak terlihat di hadapanmu. Aku tak bisa mengatakan ini langsung, maka aku menulisnya menjadi sebuah surat.

Walaupun aku merasa idiot melakukan ini, pada akhirnya aku tetap menulisnya. Apa point dari menulis ini, _anyway_?

Oh benar, aku harus mengatakannya kepada seseorang jika tidak, kenyataan akan menelanku hidup- hidup.

Aku akan mulai dari awal sekali.

Adalah tahun pertama kita di sekolah saat itu, aku melihatmu di hari pertama. Kau ada di kafetaria saat aku pertama melihatmu, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melupakan makan siangku.

Benar, aku, seorang laki- laki, lupa untuk memakan makan siangnya karena melihat sosokmu. Aku tak malu untuk mengakui bahwa kau adalah gadis pertama yang aku sukai. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku lupakan dengan mudah, tentu saja.

Semua orang mengingat cinta pertama mereka.

Selama tahun pertama, aku tahu semua jadwalmu. Mataku mengikuti langkahmu di halaman atau di koridor saat kau tak melihatku, dan setiap aku mendengar suaramu, aku akan mendengarkannya sebisa mungkin untuk mendengar apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Memang sedikit mengerikan saat aku menyadari apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Tapi aku tidak pernah menguntitmu. Aku berani bersumpah. Aku hanya penasaran dengan hal yang kau sukai.

Kau mungkin bertanya kenapa aku tidak mencoba mengajakmu berbicara saja, tapi itu karena kau tidak mengenal aku, dan tak tahu betapa tertutupnya aku. Aku tak banyak berbicara, aku hanya berbicara jika memang harus. Sekarang aku berpikir jika aku mengatakannya sejak awal, mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah.

Tahun pertama tidak begitu spesial. Kita masih siswa baru dan aku tak heran jika kau tidak mengenalku. Saat itu aku masih menggunakan kacamata dan tak pernah bergabung di keramaian. Aku berharap sesuatu akan berubah di tahun ke dua kita.

Tahun kedua, aku masih memakai kacamata, aku memotong rambutku lebih pendek berharap kau setidaknya melihatku. Dan aku dengar dari beberapa gadis mengatakan aku tampan.

Tak melihatmu sepanjang musim panas, dan rambutmu sudah memanjang hingga punggung. Aku pikir tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanmu saat itu, dan aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana agar kau melihatku.

Tahun kedua aku satu kelas denganmu pada kelas Matematika. Aku memastikan untuk duduk di tepat duduk yang dekat denganmu di setiap kelas matematika, dan kursi kosong yang aku dapat berada tepat di belakangmu.

Minggu pertama aku mulai berharap bahwa kau akan menjatuhkan pensil atau sesuatu agar aku bisa berkesempatan berbicara padamu. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi selain nilai matematikaku yang buruk tahun itu karena aku selalu melihat ke punggungmu dan tak memperhatikan kelas, berharap kau akan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang duduk di belakangmu.

Kau tidak pernah melakukannya.

Setelah tahun baru di tahun kedua, seminggu sesudah kelas dimulai, kau tanpa sengaja menabrakku di koridor. Menjatuhkan bukumu dan aku memungutnya untukmu, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang kala itu. Saat aku akan menyerahkan buku itu padamu, berharap akhirnya kau melihatku, kau terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan salah satu temanmu. Kau menerima bukumu tanpa sempat melihat ke arahku.

"Terimakasih,"

Katamu tanpa melihatku. Aku masih berdiri di koridor, melihatmu berjalan menjauh.

Apa yang salah denganku?

Malam itu ibuku bertanya jika ada yang salah denganku, aku hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan apa- apa.

Tahun kedua berakhir seperti tahun pertama. AKu melihatmu sekali selama musim panas di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan tapi seperti biasa, kau tidak melihatku.

Hari pertama di tahun ketiga aku akhirnya melepas kacamataku dan menggunakan lensa kontak, mata hitamku akhirnya terlihat untuk yang pertama kalinya. Selama musim panas aku bertambah tinggi dan aku cukup puas saat menyadari aku berpakaian lebih baik dari banyak siswa.

Tentu saja aku tidak langsung menarik perhatian banyak gadis, tapi cukup banyak yang menyapaku. Walaupun aku sudah tidak memakai kacamata, bertambah tinggi dan lebih yakin pada diriku sendiri, kau masih tidak melihatku.

Walau dalam hati aku membenci fakta bahwa kau tetap tidak melihatku, aku tetap menjadi diriku sendiri dan tidak berniat berubah hanya untuk mendapatkan atensimu.

Ini seperti pilihan untukku untuk merubah diriku menjadi seseorang yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu atau tetap menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku pilih yang kedua, berharap kau akan melihat diriku yang sebenarnya suatu saat.

Kita memiliki tiga kelas bersama di tahun ketiga. Aku masih melihatmu, masih bisa merasakan kehadiranmu setiap kau berada di dekatku. Dan aku masih tak terlihat di matamu.

Aku berjalan melewatimu di koridor. Duduk di depanmu di beberapa kelas.

Kau juga menabrakku di kafetaria lebih dari sekali.

Terimakasih.

Permisi.

Maaf.

Adalah kata- kata yang kau ucapkan kepadaku. Dan setiap aku akan menjawabnya, kau sudah pergi.

Pernah satu kali aku berdiri di belakangmu saat kau tengah sibuk dengan lokermu. Bibirku setengah terbuka, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

Saat kau berbalik, kau kaget karena menemukan seseorang di belakangmu, aku. Aku pikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya mata kita bertemu pandang secara langsung. Aku merasakan bahwa saat itu waktu berhenti, atau memelan, atau memanjang.

Temanmu mendekat dan berdiri di sampingku, kemudian aku terlupakan. Kau mulai melangkah bersama mereka, dari tempatku berdiri, aku mendengar temanmu berkata.

"Siapa dia?"

Aku menajamkan telingaku, penasaran dan harap- harap cemas untuk mendengar jawabanmu.

Kau menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin anak baru." Katamu.

Aku tak percaya apa yang aku dengar. Aku sudah bersamamu hampir dua setangah tahun dan kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku? Aku membeku, mengabaikan tubuhku yang mulai terdorong gelombang siswa yang melintas di koridor.

Naruto sering mengatakan padaku untuk melupakanmu, tapi dia tak tahu betapa aku benar- benar menyukaimu, betapa aku ingin kau untuk mengenalku.

Aku tahu tentangmu begitu banyak.

Kau berada di Korea dan baru pindah ke Jepang saat kau akan bersekolah di sekolah kita. Kau tinggal hanya dengan ibu dan ayahmu karena kau adalah anak tunggal.

Berenang adalah olahraga favoritmu karena kau tidak harus berkeringat jika melakukannya. tapi kau tidak suka kolam renang outdoor karena itu membuat kulitmu hitam.

Jika hari hujan, kau akan mengikat rambutmu lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Jika guru memanggilmu untuk sebuah pertanyaan, kau akan memainkan ponimu, kebiasaanmu saat grogi. Kau cukup baik di semua pelajaran. Saat kelas sejarah, kau merasa bosan lebih cepat dari kelas lainnya sehingga kau biasanya menatap ke luar jendela.

Walapun aku sudah cukup mengetahuimu, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik lagi.

Kita berada di pesta Karin malam itu, aku berbincang dengan beberapa teman dan masih bisa melihatmu dari sudut mataku. Aku begitu cemburu pada lelaki di sampingmu, yang tertawa bersamamu, dan menyentuh lenganmu.

Jika saja kau tahu betapa aku ingin menggantikannya untuk berada di dekatmu.

Tradisi setiap pesta dilakukan saat tengah malam, berciuman. Aku berjalan ke arah dapur, melewati kerumunan orang. Saat itulah jam berdentang menunjukan tengah malam. Semua orang serentak berhadapan dengan orang yang paling dekat dengannya dan mulai berciuman. Menjijikan sebenarnya. Tapi itu adalah salah satu kesempatan untuk mencium siapa saja yang ingin kau cium yang kebetulan berada di dekatmu.

Sebut aku tengah beruntung, kau berdiri sendiri saat semua orang mulai berciuman.

Aku menatapmu, menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding dan kau balas menatapku dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Aku takut kau akan bertanya siapa aku dan menghancurkan harapanku. Maka aku melakukan sesuatu sebelum dirimu. Aku melangkah mendekatimu, menghapus jarak di antara kita. Dan aku menciummu.

Kepalaku berputar, jantungku berdetak begitu keras dan aku yakin kau bisa merasakannya. Mungkin bisa, aku tak tahu. Aku memeluk tubuhmu dan menekan kedua lenganmu lebih dekat, tak ingin menciptakan spasi diantara kita. Aku ingat saat jarimu mulai meraba rambutku, membelai dan menariknya agar kepalaku lebih dekat denganmu.

Tubuhku menegang dan darahku mengalir cepat saat aku menyadari sesuatu.

Kau balas menciumku.

**to be continued**

**A.N: **Alur terlalu cepat ya? Sengaja karena ini hanya sebuah Surat Sasuke untuk kamu. Sasuke kan ceritanya gak berbelit- belit jadi cepet deh. #alasan

Ada yang bisa tebak siapa gadis yang disukai Sasuke begitu banyak?

Ayo tebak. kalau benar besok saya langsung publish lanjutannya. *wink*

Oh ya fanfic ini masih bersambung, kira- kira dua chapter lagi. Maaf jika perasaan Sasuke terlalu angsty dan drama. Mungkin Sasuke keturanan mood Eve yang sedang buruk karena baru di tinggal pacar ke Korea dan entah kapan ketemu lagi. *nangis*

Kritik, saran dan pendapat lewat review akan sangat saya apresiasi.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I**n**v**i**s**i**b**l**e**

**By: **the autumn evening

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura/Ino

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Me no own**. **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on. My mom does.

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Drama. Angsty!Sasuke. Sasuke POV

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin aku beruntung, kau berdiri sendiri saat semua orang mulai berciuman. Aku menatapmu, menyandarkan tubuhku di dinding dan kau menatapku dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Aku takut kau akan bertanya siapa aku dan menghancurkan harapanku. Maka aku melakukan sesuatu sebelum dirimu. Aku melangkah mendekatimu, menghapus jarak di antara kita. Dan aku menciummu. Kepalaku berputar, jantunggku berdetak begitu keras dan aku yakin kau bisa merasakannya. Mungkin, aku tak tahu. Aku memeluk tubuhmu dan menarikmu lebih dekat, tak ingin menciptakan spasi diantara kita. Aku ingat saat jarimu mulai meraba rambutku, membelai dan menariknya agar kepalaku lebih dekat denganmu. Tubuhku menegang dan darahku mengalir cepat saat aku menyadari sesuatu.

Kau balas menciumku.

Aku hampir tak percaya.

Saat paru- paruku mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen, dengan tak rela aku melepasmu. Aku masih terdiam tak percaya saat kurasakan kerumunan orang mendorong tubuhku membuat jarak di antara kita. Aku berhenti di depan pintu dapur dan melihat ke arahmu kembali, berharap kau sedang melihat ke arahku juga.

Ku lihat kau sedang berbicara dengan lelaki lain, tertawa dan saling menggoda seperti tak ada yang terjadi di antara kita tadi.

Aku rasakan perasaan tak enak di perutku.

Aku masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan bibirmu di bibirku dan kau sudah mendorongku jauh dari pikiranmu? Secepat itu?

Apakah aku begitu tak terlihat di matamu?

Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu.

Saat aku berjalan keluar malam itu,beberapa teman lelakimu menahanku.

Aku benar- benar tak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan, pada awalnya. Tapi aku tahu ini tak akan berakhir baik. Aku baru saja akan bertanya apa yang mereka inginkan dariku tapi sebelum itu mereka sudah memukul rahang, wajah, dan perutku. Hampir semua tubuhku dihantam hingga rasanya mati rasa.

Setelah mereka puas dengan keadaanku, salah satu yang berambut cerah mendekatiku dan berbisik,

"Menjauh darinya. Dia terlalu bagus untukmu."

Dia memberiku tendangan terakhirnya di tungkai kakiku sebelum berjalan masuk kedalam kerumunan pesta lagi.

Aku pulang dengan wajah penuh darah. Aku senang karena setelah hari itu adalah libur sehingga tak ada yang tahu tentang kejadian itu.

Aku pulang dan merasa mati rasa, luar dan dalam. Aku berbaring di ranjangku sepanjang malam, kepalaku penuh dengan kejadian yang terjadi hari itu.

Aku mencoba melupakan kejadian malam itu dan melupakan fakta bahwa kau masih tidak mengenalku bahkan setelah aku menciummu. Saat aku memikirkannya, yang aku rasa hanya sakit di dadaku.

Saat sekolah mulai aktif kembali, aku tak tahu akan berakhir sepert apa kali ini. Aku tentu saja tidak lupa apa yang teman lelakimu katakan padaku, tapi bagian lain dari diriku masih berharap bahwa kali ini kau menginginkanku. Hanya memikirkan harapan itu saja sudah seikit menghapuskan rasa sakitku selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Aku tahu aku tidak mencintaimu, belum. Tapi aku akan mencintaimu jika kau memberikanku kesempatan kepadaku..

Kenapa kau tidak melihatku? Aku terus berpikir untuk berubah, tapi aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya berubah hanya agar mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang gadis.

Jadi disinilah aku, menuliskan surat bodoh berharap melupakanmu dan meneruskan hidupku.

Aku sudah mencapai titik dimana aku akan menyerah, dan aku rasa itulah yang aku inginkan sekarang.

Selamat tinggal, Ino

…

Aku meliat kertas yang kini penuh dengan tulisan tanganku, tak tahu akan menulis apa lagi.

Tuhan, aku merasa sangat bodoh. Harusnya tidak begini. Aku seharusnya melupakannya saat tahu bahwa dia jelas- jelas tak melihatku.

Aku tidak fokus dengan sekolahku karena hal ini.

Aku melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop putih polos. Keheningan rumah yang kosong menggaung di sekelilingku, mengingatkanku jika aku sendirian. Seperti selalu.

Suara mesin mobil terdengar di halaman, memecah pikiranku. Tanpa berpikir, aku memasukan amplop berisi perasaanku kedalam saku belakang celanaku dan meninggalkan kamar.

Di luar gelap. Kulihat Naruto yang masih duduk di kursi pengemudi. Tanpa menunggu lama aku masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto yang seketika melaju.

"Kau aneh, Teme."

"Sok tahu."

"Karena aku tahu." Aku hanya mengabaikan perkataanya dan memandang pepohonan yang terlihat seperti bergerak mengikuti laju mobil, pikiranku masih tertuju pada benda di saku belakangku.

"Aku tahu aku sudah sering mengatakan ini, tapi kau harus melupakannya. Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri jika begini. Kau sudah kehilangan hidupmu tanpa kau menyadarinya." Naruto akan meneruskan perkataannya tapi terganggu dengan dering ponselnya.

"Yo, Sai. Kenapa?"

Naruto turun dari mobil, tak menyadari aku yang tidak mengikutinya. Aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju kerumunan orang yang sedang berpesta.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku datang malam ini. Aku tahu dia di dalam, dan rasanya menyesakan karena aku masih ingin melihatnya sama seperti hampir tiga tahun lalu.

Mungkin karena dia juga aku datang malam ini. Aku menutup mata dan berharap akan melupakannya saat aku membuka mata, membebaskan diriku sendiri dari kebodohanku selama ini.

Jika bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan berada di sini malam ini.

"Sial!" Aku membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan kencang. Suara musik semakin mengeras seiring langkah yang aku buat.

Ku lihat bergerombol orang- orang di halaman, mengobrol dengan minuman di tangan. Seseorang memanggil namaku tapi aku abaikan dan tetap melangkah.

Seperti jarum jam mataku berputar ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari dan tidak menemukan. Sebagian dalam diriku berharap dia tidak datang, sebagian yang lain mengatakan sebaliknya.

Berkerumun orang berlalu lalang menuju tujuan masing- masing, aku hampir mengenali semuanya. Beberapa mengatakan halo dan aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Aku tidak begitu senang malam ini, seperti biasanya.

Aku berbalik menuju halaman dan berhenti saat merasakan tangan seseorang berada di lenganku.

"Hey, aku tahu kamu."

Aku berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis yang bersender di dinding sebelahku.

Rambutnya merah muda pudar memanjang hingga punggung dan warna matanya viridian.

Dia menggunakan t-shirt polos sederhana seprti yang aku pakai tetapi miliknya berwarna baby blue dan celana jeans mencapai lututnya. Aku masih memakai jaket sedangkan gadis ini tidak, memperlihatkan lengan sewarna porselen miliknya yang terlihat lembut.

Aku mencerna apa yang baru dia katakan.

"Kau tahu aku?" Tanyaku. "Dimana?"

"Di Sekolah. Kita satu kelas pada kelas Sejarah."

Mata bersinarnya menatap mataku. Aku mengenalinya.

"Kau pindah ke sini tahun ke dua dan kau duduk di belakangku tepat, benar kan?" Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Sedikit terpaksa karena memikirkan tentang sekolah hanya membawa pikiranku kepada satu orang.

"Ya." Dia mengangguk.

"Dan kau duduk di belakang gadis yang selalu kau tatap."

Aku mencoba menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak menatap siapapun."

"Kau tahu," Gadis merah muda ini memicingkan matanya. "Orang lain mungkin tidak memperhatikan, tapi aku tahu. Aku mungkin saja baru, tapi aku tidak buta."

Tubuhku membeku untuk beberapa saat sebelum berbalik. Jantungku berdetak sampai tenggorokanku. Apa begitu jelas?

Jika begitu jelas kenapa di tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa gadis lain yang bahkan masih baru menyadari aku selalu menatap sosoknya?

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu." Suaranya terdengar dari belakangku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memutar leherku menghadapnya. ""Kau berpikir begitu juga? Apa aku seburuk itu sehingga tidak pantas untuknya?"

"Bukan itu, dia yang tidak pantas mendapatkanmu."

Alis mataku terangkat, "Dan bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

Dia menarik dirinya dari dinding tempatnya bersandar, berbalik membelakangiku.

"Karena aku melihatmu, dan dia tidak."

Aku menatap punggungnya saat dia menghilang di kerumunan, kata- katanya dalam masuk kedalam diriku.

Sesuatu terasa berat di saku belakangku. Aku ingat amplop itu.

.

Keluar dari kerumunan, melewati dapur menuju pintu belakang, mencari tempat untuk bernapas. Kulihat beberapa orang membuat api unggun di halaman belakang.

Aku benar- benar sudah lelah dengan perasaanku. Aku ingin melepaskannya. Aku ingin melupakannya. Aku ingin dia menjadi tak berarti apapun untukku karena itulah arti diriku di matanya.

Aku mulai mendengar suara beberapa orang yang tengah tertawa dan kemudian aku mendengar suaranya.

Aku memandangnya dan melihatnya tengah tertawa bersama teman- temannya yang pernah memukulku. Dia memakai syal di lehernya, rambut pirangnya dibiarkan terurai jatuh di pundaknya, pipinya merah entah karena panas api unggun atau karena angin dingin yang bertiup.

Salah satu teman prianya yang aku ingat ikut memukulku dulu menyadari pandanganku.

"Ada masalah?" Nada suaranya penuh dengan penekanan dan aku tahu dia masih mengingat kejadian malam itu dengan jelas. Semua orang melihatku, termasuk dia. Aku akhirnya melihat lurus kedalam matanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Dia menatap mataku dan kemudian mengangguk ke arahku. "Apakah aku mengenalmu?" Dia bertanya.

Apakah dia mengenalku? Aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun belakangan, bersama dengannya di beberapa kelas. Aku ingin berteriak bahwa aku memikirkanyya setiap hari, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku ada.

Tanganku mengepal mencengkeram suratku. Aku bisa memberikannya suratku, dan dia akhirnya melihatku, atau aku bisa melemparkan suratku ke kobaran api unggun, memusnahkannya bersamaan dengan musnahnya perasaanku.

_Dia tidak pantas mendapatkanmu_.

_Dia tidak pantas mendapatkanmu_.

_Aku melihatmu, dan dia tidak._

Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi, aku tidak menginginkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenalku. Untuk pertama kalinya di hidupku, akhirnya ku rasakan sangat mudah bagiku untuk memilih dua pilihan. Dia, atau kebahagiaanku.

"Tidak," Kataku. "Kurasa kau tidak mengenalku."

Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku berbicara padanya.

Jariku pelan- pelan terbuka dan melepaskan suratku masuk ke dalam kobaran api.

Ajaib, aku merasakan kebebasan dan tersenyum.

"Dasar aneh." Temannya tertawa ke arahku, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap menatapku, tanpa tersenyum. Apakah dia akhirnya tahu? Aku sedikit berharap, mungkin aku bisa membuatnya merasa tak terlihat seperti yang aku rasakan selama ini.

Aku berbalik menuju arah rumah, merasakan sepasang mata yang masih menatap leherku. Aku abaikan dan tetap melangkah.

Aku merasa seperti akhirnya aku bisa mengontrol hidupku.

Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri, bukan seseorang yang dia inginkan. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku dengan percuma untuk perasaan yang bahkan aku yakin bukanlah cinta.

Mungkin aku terdengar seperti sedang dalam penyangkalan, tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa perasaanku padanya bukanlah cinta. Lebih seperti obsesi yang menginginkan agar dia melihatku.

Sekarang aku tidak butuh itu lagi.

Ku dengar semua orang menghitung mundur pertanda tengah malam tahun baru akan segera tiba. Aku berhenti dan memandang sekeliling ruangan. Orang- orang mulai mendekat kepada orang yang ingin mereka cium, dan aku melihat gadis merah muda tadi di seberang ruangan di depan seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Aku melangkah maju.

6, 5

Gadis itu melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum.

4, 3

Ku tarik lengannya menjauh dari pemuda berambut merah dan mendekatiku.

2, 1

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Biasanya, aku merasa sakit jika jantungku berdegup sekencang ini karena dia, tapi gadis ini membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

Seiring jarak kami yang semakin mendekat, mataku menutup bersamaan dengan bersentuhannnya bibirku dengan miliknya. Seketika aku menyesal telah berciuman sebelum ini.

Ciuman lembut yang penuh dengan perasaan baruku kepada gadis merah mudaku terasa manis, kepalaku tidak terasa berputar, yang aku rasakan adalah kedamaian. Degup jantungku tidak kencang dan menyakitkan, degup jantugku kencang dan menyenangkan. Aku suka. Gadis ini seperti rumah bagiku. Menyediakan kehangatan yang aku butuhkan.

Aku tak pernah merasa selengkap dan sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

**AN**: Chapter dua selesai. Chapter 3 di buat dari sudut pandang Sakura akan Eve Publish secepatnya xD.

Untuk yang menjawab "dia" adalah Sakura, maaf anda salah. Dan jangan bacok saya karena si "dia" bukan Sakura. Well jika ada yang berharap romance banget , maaf anda tidak mendapatkan apa yang anda cari disini. tapi mungkin anda bisa dapatkan di fanfic saya yang lain #modus

Di fanfic ini Eve sengaja cuma pengin bikin konflik batin tokoh 'Aku' yang adalah Sasuke yang benar- benar pemalu (atau terlalu gengsi?) untuk menyapa gadis yang dia suka dan berakhir invisible. Yang intinya dia tetep pilih jadi dirinya sendiri walaupun nggak dianggep daripada disukai orang tapi bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat lewat review akan sangat saya apresiasi.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


End file.
